


When You Move, I'm Moved

by footprintsinthesnow



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsinthesnow/pseuds/footprintsinthesnow
Summary: Hatori and Mayu enjoy some time alone in their Okinawa hotel room.





	When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some beautiful artwork by my friend aurora, as well as the okinawa trip that hatori mentions near the end of the manga.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Hatori asked, glancing down into his lap, where Mayu had settled the back of her head against his crossed calves. Her body was laid out along the cool hardwood floor, toes pointed toward the pristine glass door to the balcony, where lulling waves on the black ocean below were illuminated by shimmering moonlit ripples. He knew the view would be better outside, but it was too cold to be on the balcony now, and putting on more than the little they were already wearing felt like too much work.

She looked up at him. “Sort of. You’re not the best pillow, but I don’t feel like getting up.”

“Anything I can do to make it better?” he asked, stroking her cheek.

“Yeah. Feed me one of those strawberries? The chocolate covered ones?” She threw him a teasing grin before opening her mouth expectantly.

“You’ll have to sit up if you want one. Eating while laying down is a choking hazard.”

Resolutely and with a frown playing at her lips, she began pulling at the buttons of the shirt she’d stolen from him, working until it opened fully and fell behind her like a crisp white cape. “Well?” she breathed, rolling her shoulders so her breasts heaved upward. “Can I have one now?”

He blinked, amused. “No. But I appreciate your effort.”

“Is this how you treat someone who just gave you a blowjob?” she pouted.

“It is when I love the person and don’t want them to choke on a piece of fruit,” he said, hooking his arms under hers and pulling her up so she sat securely in his lap. “There. Now you can have one.” He reached over the empty wine glasses to find a round silver tin, and picked out the biggest strawberry he could find. He turned it over in his hand, feeling the smooth chocolate shell as he lifted it towards her mouth.

She eyed it before catching it with her teeth and biting off the tip. She chewed it purposefully and swallowed. “Can’t believe I had to sit up for this,” she grumbled as she plucked the strawberry out of his grasp and took another large bite. “I’m offended that showing you my tits wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Yeah? And what will make you forgive me?” he asked, eyes narrowed and hands roaming slowly down her belly.

“You can go swimming with me tomorrow.”

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

“I know. We’ll go buy one tomorrow.”

Hatori’s pinky tugged at the hem of her underwear, feeling against the sheer black lace. “What if, instead, I make it up to you like this?”

“We do that all the time,” she said, catching his hands firmly in her own. “You’ve never gone swimming with me. Please?”

“You’re cruel, you know that?”

“Am not. You’re cruel for rejecting my tits.”

Hatori buried his face in the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry. Please don’t make me wear a swimsuit,” he whispered. His hands glided up her side until they found the swell of her breast, and her breath hitched as he dragged his fingers inward.

“You know that I like them,” he said under his breath, massaging against supple curves as his thumbs brushed her nipples. His lips caught her skin and she sighed as her head fell lazily to the side, giving him permission to move closer; he began to suck fervently, heart beating faster with each small whimper that escaped her. Finally, he drew away, breathless and pleased at the gradually reddening patch that sat where his lips had been. 

Smirking, she craned her neck to kiss him, missing her mark as she grazed tenderly against his jaw. “You’re the worst,” she said, fondness spilling through her words. “But I guess I can forgive you.”

“Thank you,” he said, folding his arms around her and pulling her close. 

“I don’t know why you’re so opposed to having a beach day, though,” she mumbled. “I thought the whole point of going on this vacation was to do all the stuff you were never really able to do before.”

“It was, sort of,” he replied, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “But I don’t really enjoy swimming. I never have. And I don’t think I’d like it any better on crowded beach where everyone is staring at me.” 

“Well, I don’t think everyone would be staring at you, but I guess that makes sense. Still, it is a little odd to choose somewhere like Okinawa for vacation if you hate swimming so much.”

“I suppose,” he conceded. “But the main reason I wanted to go on this vacation was so I could be alone with you, and I remembered you telling me that you thought Okinawa looked beautiful.”

“You planned this whole trip just for me?” she asked disbelievingly.

“In a way. The trip was for me as well. I needed to get away. If you haven’t noticed, most of my time at home is spent catering to my family and their needs. It gets tiring, so I wanted a break. But I didn’t want to go alone. I wanted you to come with me, because you make me happy. So I chose a place that would make you happy. I’ll admit I was a little worried that something would go wrong, since I’ve never taken a vacation like this with anyone before, but I’m glad I asked you. I’m having fun.”

“I’m glad you asked me, too,” she said gently. “And I’m having lots of fun with you - even though you won’t go swimming or sing karaoke with me. The karaoke thing is ridiculous, by the way, we both know you can do a mean Sinatra.”

“I cannot.”

“Yes, you can,” she insisted. “I hear you singing in the shower when you get ready for work in the morning.”

“Wait, you can hear that?” he asked weakly.

“Yep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because I knew you’d stop,” she said. “And I don’t want you to stop, because I like your voice. Some days, I’ll stay in bed for a little longer just so I can listen to you sing.”

“No you don’t,” he said. 

“I do, really,” she said, voice low, shifting in his lap so her eyes met his. “I think you’ve got a really sexy voice.”

He felt a fluttering in his chest as her irises glistened in the soft light. It intensified as she brought herself up to meet him in a kiss, languidly licking her tongue against him until he parted his lips to let her explore. As the kiss deepened, he helped her twist around so that her legs fell to either side of his hips. Secured by his hands on her waist, she rocked down against him, repeating the motion until his gut felt hot and coiled and his breathing became labored. 

Hatori bit his lip, blushing furiously. “Mayu?”

“Hm?” she muttered, teeth catching his ear and nibbling intently. 

“I love you,” he exhaled, relief flooding through him as the weight of his emotions left his body, leaving him dizzy and excited in their wake. 

“I know that, silly,” she said sweetly, the traces of a laugh mixing with her words. “You’ve said it plenty of times before. But I love you, too, just in case you forgot.”

“And I love your… your tits,” he blurted out, bolstered by the guilt from his earlier offense and the temporary confidence that the wine from dinner had gifted him with. 

“I know that, too,” she chuckled, “you made that very clear already. Also, you’re terrible at dirty talk.” She giggled at him and, as if it were a teasing afterthought, rolled her hips in that way that made him draw in a sharp breath. 

“I’m good at other things,” he said earnestly, hand drawn once again to the thin layer of lace between her legs. He ran his fingers down along the fabric, pushing lightly against it, and the coiling sensation within him became tighter and hotter at the stifled moan that came from somewhere deep in her throat. “I can show you, if you want.” 

She nodded, breathless, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted them from the floor to the disheveled blue sheets, still faintly warm from before. He laid her down, undressing her with eager anticipation, and let himself get lost in all of her different looks and touches and noises. He knew each one intimately now, had them permanently etched into his brain; yet, they managed to hold the same power over him as they had the very first time.

Whenever they were together like this, he could give her all of the elation, wonder, and love that overcame him whenever he was around her. God, he loved her. He loved her more than anything, and it wasn’t enough for her to just know. He needed her to feel it, deeply and tangibly, with fingers working open pink folds and tongue moving against the spot that made her tremble and sigh until she finally released that familiar high and heavy moan. It was something that sent an overwhelming rush of pleasure through his entire body, and assured him that he’d made her feel all the things he so desperately needed her to feel. 

Wiping his mouth, he dragged himself up the bed to lay beside her, smiling as she instinctively curled into him. He could feel her breathing against his shoulder; her breaths were easy and quiet, growing longer with each passing second. “Mayu?” he whispered, to no response - she was asleep, as he expected. 

Huffing a silent laugh, he reached down to feel around for the sheets that had long been kicked somewhere near the end of the bed. After a few moments, his fingers latched onto something smooth and soft and he pulled the sheets up slowly, movements deliberate so he wouldn’t disturb Mayu’s rest. He let the sheets fall over their bodies, shielding them from the cool midnight air that was beginning to creep into the room. Against his arm, Mayu shifted and tucked herself closer to him. 

“Goodnight, Mayu,” he said, laying a final kiss against her hair before letting himself drift off to a heavy and restful sleep of his own. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- i hope you guys like this! i'm feeling a little rusty since it's been so long since i've written a fic :p  
\- title from "movement" by hozier  
\- come hang out on tumblr @machi-kuragi


End file.
